bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Reprezentacja Niemiec w skokach narciarskich
220px|thumb|Perfekcyjny (w ocenie polskich kibiców) skok reprezentanta Niemiec Reprezentacja Niemiec w skokach narciarskich – reprezentacja skoczków naszych zachodnich sąsiadów. Niemieccy skoczkowie są względnie dobrzy, nie mają jednak (od czasów Severina Freunda) zdecydowanego lidera, przez co na każdej drużynówce w ostatniej kolejce skacze inny ich reprezentant. Obecnie rządzi tam Andreas Wellinger Rysiu Piątek, który lubi cosplayować Małysza znowu Andi Wellinger Karl Geiger Stephan Leyhe Wściekła Ajzenbiśla ponownie Karl GeigerW skrócie, co chwilę ktoś nowy.. Od kilkunastu lat walczą o zwycięstwo w TCS, ale nieskutecznie. Kultową postacią, która obecnie ma prawo gadania o skokach na Eurosporcie podczas Turnieju Czterech Skoczni jest Martin Schmitt, który w pamiętnych czasach walczył z Adamem Małyszem. Dawniej gwiazdą był Sven Hannawald, ale niestety po kilku zwycięstwach dostał syndromu wypalenia po tym, jak raz przegrał z Robertem Mateją. Reprezentację skoczków założono tuż po wojnie, aby spożytkować do czegoś nazistowskie hełmy. Zawodnicy * Severin Freund – do niedawna lider drużyny, zdobywca Pucharu Świata w 2015 (ex aequo z Peterem Prełcem, ale to on odebrał laur zwycięzcyNie no, chyba nie podejrzewacie, że wujek Walter specjalnie nagiął przepisy?). Potem złapał kontuzję i po długiej nieobecności musi zaczynać od zera. Na razie nie szaleje. * Richard Freitag – popularnie zwany Ryśkiem Piątkiem, lubiany przez polskich kibiców dopóki w sezonie 2017/18 nie zaczął rywalizować z Kamilem Stochem. Tajemnicą nagłego wyskoku formy są wąsy, które postanowił zapuścić wzorem swojego idola. * Andreas Wellinger – bardzo młody i utalentowany, pomimo braku instynktu killera zdołał już wywalczyć złoto i srebro olimpijskie. Fanatyczny kibic Bayernu Monachium, nie omieszkał zrobić sobie pamiątkowej fotki z Lewym, gdy tamten gościnnie pojawił się na jednym z konkursów. * Markus Eisenbichler – taki niemiecki Dawid Kubacki: w kwalifikacjach bryluje, w konkursach zwykle tuż za podium lub w drugiej dziesiątce. Słynie z ekspresyjnego okazywania radości lub wściekłości po skoku oraz gimnastykowania twarzy na belce startowej. Ostatnio prześladuje go Ryoyu, który co chwila wyprzedza go o dziesiąte punktów. * Stephan Leyhe – zwykle brany jako czwarty do drużyny, choć niekiedy przegrywa pod tym względem z Karlem Geigerem. W obecnym sezonie zdaje się być jednak silnym punktem drużyny. * Karl Geiger – nieobliczalny niczym Piotrek Żyła: potrafi przeskoczyć rywali o kilka metrów, by kolejnym razem lądować na buli. Z tego powodu do niedawna niechętnie brany do drużynówek, ostatnio jednak poczynił postępy i stał się mocnym (a później nawet bardzo mocnym) punktem zachodnich sąsiadów. * Constantin Schmid – nazywa się podobnie jak Martin Schmitt i na tym jak na razie podobieństwa się kończą, choć niewykluczone, że niebawem to się zmieni. Wyglądem bardziej przypomina Japończyka niż Niemca. * David Siegel – podobnie jak Schmid, walczy o miejsce w pierwszej reprezentacji. Szło mu nieco lepiej, jednak w styczniu 2019 r. w Zakopanem najwyraźniej zapomniał, że po kilkumetrowym przekroczeniu HS raczej nie warto silić się na telemarkZwłaszcza jeśli jest się niezbyt doświadczonym skoczkiem. i więzadło kolanowe boleśnie mu o tym przypomniało. * Martin Hamann – ten z kolei (skoro już idziemy w podobieństwa nazwisk) próbuje nawiązać do sukcesów Simona Ammanna. * Pius Paschke – typowy zapchajdziura, dostaje szanse w Pucharze Świata tylko wtedy, gdy trzeba zastąpić jakiegoś kontuzjowanego zawodnika. Czasami komentatorzy podkreślają jego „papieskie” imię. * Moritz Bär – jak wyżej, tylko nieco młodszy, więc a nuż jeszcze coś z niego będzie. Byli zawodnicy * Jens Weißflog – legenda skoków, swego czasu rywalizował z Mattim Nykänenem o miano skoczka wszech czasów. Mimo iż nie przejawiał alkoholowych skłonności jak jego rywalA przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiadomo..., zazwyczaj musiał uznać jego wyższość. * Martin Schmitt – pod koniec XX wieku zdominował światowe skoki, wygrywając co się da. Gdy jednak pojawił się Małysz, odzwyczajony od niewygrywania Martin zagubił się i zaczął skakać w kratkę. * Sven Hannawald – ośmielił się strącić naszego Adama z piedestału i jednocześnie, jako pierwszy zawodnik w dziejach, wygrać wszystkie cztery konkursy TCS. Z tego powodu żaden skoczek w historii nie był tak znienawidzony przez polskich kibiców jak on. Ich sympatię odzyskał dopiero jako skokowy emeryt w 2018 roku, gdy jego wyczyn powtórzył inny nasz geniusz nart. * Michael Uhrmann – mocny przeciętniak: za silny na niemieszczenie się w 30-tce, za słaby na wygrywanie. Pamiętajmy jednak, iż – jakkolwiek dziwne się to wydaje – były takie czasy, kiedy Michael był liderem niemieckich skoczkówPiękne czasy, nie?. * Stephan Hocke – potrafił być w czołówce tylko przez jeden sezon – szczęściem dla niego, był to sezon olimpijski i załapał się do drużyny na igrzyskach w Salt Lake City. Potem forma gdzieś wyparowała, niemniej drużynowego złota olimpijskiego nikt mu nie zabierze. * Frank Löffler – znany głównie z tego, że nazywał się podobnie jak Lepper, co swego czasu wywoływało zdziwienie u osób mimowolnie słuchających transmisji z zawodów. Na skoczni niczego wielkiego nie pokazał, no może poza efektownym upadkiem w Innsbrucku w 2001. * Alexander Herr – skakał dość długo, jednak bez większych sukcesów. Jedynym wartym odnotowania jest fakt, że jest w połowie Polakiem - wolał jednak skakać w barwach kraju o większych tradycjach narciarskich, na czym nie wyszedł najlepiej: u nas byłby solidnym numerem dwa, u Niemców zwykle nie mógł załapać się do drużyny. * Georg Späth – lubił szczególnie duże skocznie, na których nawet wskakiwał na podium. Znany z osiągania nieprarygodnych prędkości na progu. Tylko cóż z tego, skoro nieustannie łapał kontuzje. Karierę zakończył w 2013, kiedy po kilku latach startów w Pucharze Kontynentalnym i FIS Cup pogodził się z tym, że jednak nie przebije osiągnięć Schmitta ani Hannawalda (o Weißflogu nie wspominając). * Michael Neumayer – skakał bardzo długo: na tyle długo, że był - jako jeden z nielicznych skoczków – naocznym świadkiem sukcesów i Małysza, i Stocha. Największe sukcesy to 3. miejsce w TCS, zwycięstwo w Pucharze Kontynentalnym i kilka niezłotych medali w drużynieCzyli nic nadzwyczajnego.. * Andreas Wank – swego czasu dobrze zapowiadający się zawodnik, później okazało się, że zdecydowanie lepiej radzi sobie w Pucharze Kontynentalnym. Ostatni niemiecki zawodnik urodzony jeszcze jako obywatel NRD. Zawsze, gdy siadał na belce, był nazywany Mistrzem Świata Juniorów z ZakopanegoBędzie nam tego brakować.... * Marinus Kraus – całkiem niezły, skakał mniej więcej na poziomie Uhrmanna (i nawet zdobył drużynowe złoto olimpijskie), ale miał o tyle mniej szczęścia, że trafił na lepiej dysponowanych rodaków. Dlatego szybko musiał się zadowolić startami w CoC, a potem już poszło z górki. Kategoria:Skoki narciarskie Kategoria:Niemcy